Protektif Overdosis (AkaKuro)
by Aoi-Umay
Summary: Sangat berhati-hatilah dengan rasa penasaran, apalagi jika dalam kehidupanmu terdapat variabel tidak terduga, bisa jadi kepolosanmu akan terkoyak oleh otak jenius penuh siasat dan modus. Tetsuya bungsu dari enam saudara kelarga Akashi, harus rela menelan kemesuman si sulung yang tengah memanfaatkan kepolosannya.


Sepi memenjara harinya yang biasanya terisi dengan gelak tawa dan canda semua saudaranya, lima kakak tercinta raib sedari pagi dan meninggalkan dirinya dalam kungkung kesendirian. Salahkan saja jadwal ketat mengikat yang dianut mereka berlima sehingga pada diakhir pekanpun tak ada satu batang hidung yang nampak.

Ryota si model kondang, harus menghadiri peragangan busana di Milan. Daiki sang kakak atlit basket harus ikut-ikutan menghilang di akhir pekan karena ada camp pelatihan sebelum tanding final. Dua kakak yang lainnya juga tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan. Si dokter maniak Oha-asa menghadiri seminar kedokteran di Singapura dan si pengila makanan manis sedang sibuk melebarkan sayap toko manisannya hingga ke Italia.

Desah panjang itu terdengar seantero perpustakaan mini milik keluarga Akashi, si bungsu imut Tetsuya sedang mengurung diri di dalamnya sembari menghabiskan waktunya sepulang sekolah, menanti si sulung yang satu-satunya mendadak membatalkan perjalanan bisnisnya saat tahu si unyu biru sedang sendirian di rumah.

Beberapa light novel miliknya tandas dibaca berulang, langit juga mulai mengikis cahaya matahari, senja menyingsing dan mengantikannya menjadi malam penuh cahaya bintang.

"Terlalu lama," bisiknya dalam kesendirian, paling lama kakaknya akan pulang pada jam tujuh malam saat akhir pekan, jadi seharusnya beberapa waktu lagi si kakak tercinta akan pulang.

Iseng mendadak mengelitik kemauan, jemari pucat meraih rak tertinggi, rak yang terisi buku-buku tebal bisnis kakaknya, buku yang bisa membuat kakaknya seolah masuk 'zone' saat membacanya, buku-buku yang membuatnya merasa tak bisa memasuki dunia kakaknya, dunia bisnis, dunia orang dewasa.

Seinggatnya tinggi badan kakaknya tak terpaut jauh, tapi entah kenapa hanya untuk meraih satu buah buku dari rak tertinggi kedua tungkainya terasa tak mampu bersaing dengan tingginya.

"Uhhh..."

Semakin ingin diraih serasa semakin menjauh, semakin ingin direngut seolah makin sukar diambil, hingga ujung telunjuk mampu meraih salah satunya, namun sayang, beberapa buku yang berjajar rapi di sampingnya turut jauh tertarik gravitasi.

"Itaaii..." rintihnya saat beberapa buku bersampul tebal menghantam lengan dan sempat juga mencium kening mulusnya, sehingga membuat beberapa buah buku jatuh berguguran bak daun meple di musim gugur. Satu kata untuk mengambarkan situasi di dalam perpustakaan kini adalah 'kacau'.

Bergegas membereskan kekacauan yang ditimbulkan sebelum kakak merahnya pulang dan mempergokinya yang sedang mengacau, akan jadi masalah besar baginya jika si sulung pulang dan menemukan dirinya menjadi satu-satunya pelaku yang menghancurkan koleksi bukunya yang berharga. Namun ditengah kegiatannya membereskan setiap lembar yang tercecer, azure itu tak sengaja menemukan satu gambar yang membuatnya tercengang, satu lembar dengan dua puluh dua gambar sepasang pemuda sedang memadu kasih, dengan keterangan di bawah setiap gambarnya.

Azure itu membulat, keping ingatan mulai menyeruak perlahan merambat dalam memorinya, kenangannya bersama sang kakak di malam sepuluh tahun yang lalu serta janjinya sepuluh tahun yang sempat dia lupakan, kini berlahan mulai berputar dalam kepalanya bagaikan kepingan film yang diputar berlahan.

Dalam keadaan yang masih shock, masih belum sembuh dari kekagetannya dan kini pemuda bersurai scarlet sedang berdiri menjulang dibelakang si baby-blue.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Tetsuya?"

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, kepala bersurai baby-blue menoleh ke belakang, "Nii-chan sejak kapan datang?" niat untuk membuang gambar yang menurutnya laknat berpaksa harus diurung karena dirinya sudah terlanjur basah ketahuan.

"Apa yang kau temukan Tetsuya? Sepertinya sesuatu yang menarik?"

Dan si baby-blue hanya bisa menegak ludah yang getir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sangat berhatilah-hatilah dengan rasa penasaran, karena kadang rasa ingin tahu yang mengusik hatimu itu bisa berdampak mala petaka pada kehidupanmu. Apalagi jika dalam kehidupanmu terdapat variabel yang tidak terduga dan penuh dengan jebakan, pertanyaan apapun akan berimbas pada kesengsaraan dan bermuara pada ketidak beruntungan belaka. Dan jika variabel dalam hidupmu ternyata memiliki otak yang penuh dengan modus-modus berbahaya, sangat disarankan untuk tidak mencobanya di rumah. Jangan pernah coba-coba memancing singa kelaparan untuk menetap dalam kandang rusa cantik, jika tak ingin rusa cantik itu habis termakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Protektif Overdosis : 22 Title Kiss***

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

 **Story by Aoi-Umay**

 **Pair:**

 **AkaKuro**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, OOC, AU, Incest**

 **DLDR, R &R please...**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna... ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

Siang itu begitu terik, wajar saja karena mulai masuk musim panas. Bocah berusia lima tahun dengan tas beruang juga topi kuning yang menaungi surai baby-bluenya nampak berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang taman kanak-kanak.

Sekolah sudah usai dari beberapa jam yang lalu, bis yang biasanya mengantar jemputpun sudah berlalu, salahkah hawa keberadaannya yang kelewat tipis yang membuatnya sering diabaikan, dilupakan seperti sekarang ini. Sang guru lupa jika masih ada seorang siswanya yang manis masih tertinggal di sekolah.

Manik azure itu nampak berkaca-kaca, bingung harus melakukan apa. Yang paling ditakutinya adalah kesendirian, yang membuatnya paling menderita adalah tidak bisa lagi berkumpul dengan saudara-saudaranya, namun jika dia menangis hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini, Tetsuya malah tidak mau dipandang rendah oleh si sulung.

Jadi dengan tekad yang membara dan niat yang kelewat nekat, kedua kaki mungil itu melangkah menjauhi area sekolah, meniti jalan panjang yang seingatnya menuju kediamannya, membayangkan dalam hati bagaimana rasa bangga akan menyeruak dari semua kakaknya saat mereka tahu bahwa adik kecil mereka sudah mampu menemukan rumahnya sendiri.

Berbekal pemikian itulah senyum merekah menghiasi wajah si bungsu keluarga Akashi, ingin bergegas sampai di rumah dan mendapat sambutan hangat dari kelima kakaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang namanya keinginan kadang suka tidak sejalan dengan apa yang dibayangkan, penat sudah menjalari kedua tungkai kecilnya, namun kediaman keluarga Akashi belum juga nampak keberadaannya, tak menyerah Tetsuya terus berjalan menelusuri jalanan yang penuh lalu lalang orang. Sesekali Tetsuya harus menghindari para pejalan kaki, karena kebanyakan dari mereka tidak begitu menyadari kehadirannya. Sehingga pada akhirnya Tetsuya menemui kesialannya pada siang itu, selesai menghindari seorang pejalan kaki,dia tidak bisa menghindari gadis remaja yang berlari kearahnya, dan pada akhirnya tabrakanpun tidak terhindarkan. Sang gadis yang diperkirakan murid sekolah menengah atas itu terlihat terburu-buru hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Tetsuya, seluruh barang bawaan sang gadis yang terdiri dari buku dan kertas-kertas berhamburan di jalanan. Setelah mengambil seluruh bawaannya yang tercecer, sang gadis segera meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara dengan tergesa-gesa, mengabaikan si unyu baby blue yang masih mengerang kesakitan setelah ditabraknya.

Karena saking terburu-burunya, sang gadis tidak menyadari jika masih ada lembaran yang tertinggal, Tetsuya yang menyadari hal itu segera mengambil kertas temuaannya dan bergegas hendak menyusul gadis yang menabraknya itu.

"Neechan... keltasnya ketinggalan."

Suara cadel itu mencoba berteriak untuk menghentikan laju sang gadis, namun apa daya suara merdu Tetsuya nyatanya malah tenggelam dalam hiruk pikuk jalanan. Memutar haluan, mengubah niatan, Tetsuya berlari-lari kecil untuk mengejar si gadis dengan harapan dapat mengembalikan kertas yang tertinggal. Mungkin kertas itu sangat penting, pikirnya sehingga mengabaikan niatnya yang hendak berjalan pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, mungkin adalah pepatah yang sangat pantas untuk Tetsuya hari ini, sudah diabaikan dan ditinggal bus oleh gurunya, sehingga harus berjalan sendirian untuk pulang, ditambah malah ditabrak murid SMA tidak sopan dan kini malah tersasar dalam keramaian.

Azure itu hanya bisa melihat langit biru di atasnya dengan tatapan sendu, di pusat kota yang penuh hingar bingar manusia, dia seolah tenggelam dalam lautan orang-orang yang sedang bergegas menuju tujuan masing-masing. Bulir bening sudah menumpuk di pelupuk, dan hanya butuh satu sentakan sehingga mengalir deras tak terbendung.

Dan dalam situasi yang tidak pernah dibayangkan, hanya ada satu nama yang pertama kali diingatnya, hanya warna merah yang menyala dalam pikirannya, dan hanya baritone tegas yang mampu menenangkan.

"Seijuulou-nii..." lirihnya penuh harap bahwa kakaknya akan datang menjemput.

Dan bagaikan terkoneksi secara kasat mata, seolah pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba, dalam kegamangan hati nan gelisah, baritone yang sangat familiar terdengar malantunkan namanya dalam balut kekhawatiran yang kentara.

"Tetsuya...!"

Tanpa perlu dikomando, begitu namanya dipanggil, si pemilik nama langsung menoleh ke arah suara, di sana kakaknya yang masih dibalut seragam sekolah sedang berlari menyongsongnya, dan seolah telah terpisah terlalu lama, pertemuan itu tak ubahnya seperti drama yang sedang diputar di televisi. Tetsuya segera menghamburkan diri dalam pelukan kakaknya, menangis sepuas-puasnya untuk menuntaskan rasa sedih yang mengelayuti batinnya.

"Tenang Tetsuya... sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Ada aku di sampingmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Peristiwa siang itu memberikan Tetsuya pelajaran yang berharga, dan membuat si bungsu menyadari bahwa lebih baik untuk tetap menunggu di sekolah sampai supir keluarganya datang menjemput dari pada harus nekat pulang sendiri, karena bagi Tetsuya melihat kakaknya yang tadi berlari kearahnya dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir itu begitu menyakitkan, baginya jauh lebih baik melihat kakaknya tersenyum daripada wajah kakaknya yang menderita.

Jika mengingat tentang kejadian yang dialaminya siang tadi, Tetsuya jadi ingat bahwa niatnya yang hendak mengembalikan kertas pada remaja yang menabraknya tadi adalah akar dari semua masalah yang menimpanya. Selembar kertas berwarna yang tadi sempat disimpannya di dalam tas kini kembali keluarkan, berniat membaca tulisan yang berjejer di bawah dua puluh dua gambar yang terpampang. Namun sayang kemampuan membacanya yang masih berusia lima tahun tidak sanggup mengurai garis-garis asing dan mengolahnya menjadi kata yang mampu dibacanya. Merasa frustasi karena ketidak becusannya mambaca, kedua kakinya turun dari ranjang untuk bergegas meminta kakak yang lebih tuanya untuk membantunya membaca, supaya dia dapat petunjuk agar dapat mengembalikan kertas itu pada pemiliknya.

Ryota adalah kakak pertama yang ditemuinya, sang kakak bersurai blonde sedang sibuk bercermin saat dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Lyota-nii..." sapa si bungsu dengan suara cadelnya, yang membuat sang kakak terjingkat kaget karena tidak menyadari keberadaan adiknya yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Jangan mengagetkan aku –ssu... Tetsucchi kapan datang?"

Seraya mengusap-usap dadanya yang baru saja terserang kaget, kini Ryota menumpukan seluruh perhatiannya pada atensi imut di depannya.

Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan kakaknya, tanpa membuang waktu, Tetsuya segera menyodorkan kertas yang dibawanya pada sang kakak. "Tolong bantu Tetcuya membaca niichan.." pinta si bungsu.

Raut wajah sang kakak berubah menjadi tak terbaca setelah menerima kertas yang disodorkannya, sambil sesekali mengaruk rambut blondenya, sang kakak menyerah dan mengembalikan kertas itu kembali padanya.

"Maaf –ssu... Niichan tidak bisa membacanya, tulisannya bukan hiragana atau katakana jadi niichan tidak tahu –ssu," bocah yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Tetsuya itu nampak sedih karena gagal membantu sang adik sekaligus tidak berhasil pula menjadi kakak yang keren dan serba tahu di depan adik unyunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gagal satu, masih ada empat yang lain. Opsi yang lain, Tetsuya akan mencari kakak berkulit paling gelap dalam keluarganya.

Si kakak pecinta basket biasanya akan memainkan bola orange di halaman belakang, dan bergegaslah Tetsuya menuju tempat favorit sang kakak tersebut.

"Daiki-nii.." seru Tetsuya saat melihat kakaknya yang sedang asyik bermain basket sendirian, namun tak jauh dari lapangan basket terlihat dua kakaknya yang lain sedang bersantai sambil melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

Daiki adalah bocah berusia sembilan tahun yang aktif dan atraktif, tapi begitu suara merdu sang adik menyapa pendengarannya, seolah tersihir, Daiki akan meninggalkan semuanya dan bergegas menuju sang adik bersurai baby-blue.

"Ada apa Tetsu?"

"Daiki-nii tolong bantu Tetcuya membaca tulisan ini," tak ingin terlihat menjadi pecundang di sore hari, Daiki segera mengambil kertas dalam genggaman Tetsuya dan mulai mencoba mambacanya, namun semakin dipandang semakin tak juga dimengerti oleh Daiki tulisan apa yang melintang dalam kertas itu, tapi satu hal yang pasti, gambar yang terdapat di dalamnya begitu asing namun menarik, dua orang pemuda sedang berhimpitan, saling meraba dengan bibir pada bagian-bagian tertentu, sontak membuat Daiki mendadak memerah.

Detik demi detik merambat menjadi menit, lama Tetsuya menunggu sang kakak mengeluarkan sepatah kata, namun hanya desahan yang keluar, mengerti bahwa sang kakak tak mampu menyelesaikan tantangannya Tetsuya berniat mengambil kembali kertas miliknya untuk ditanyakan pada dua kakaknya yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sebelum dengan gagah berani Daiki menyerahkan kembali kertas itu pada sang adik dan menyatakan diri dengan lantang dan wajah yang memerah.

"Maaf Tetsu... aku tidak bisa membacanya, tapi bolehkan gambar ini aku simpan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua kakaknya tumbang karena tak mampu membantunya, dan hanya tertinggal tiga orang lagi, semoga saja salah satu dari tiga kakaknya mampu menyelesaikan masalahnya. Tetsuya memutuskan untuk menyebrangi area lapangan berniat mengunjungi dua kakaknya yang sedang bersantai, si surai lavender sedang menyantap cemilannya sedang si surai zamrud dengan khusuk sedang membaca buku peninggalan ibunya.

"Niisan..." panggil si bungsu membuat dua bocah sebelas tahun dan tiga belas tahun itu meninggalkan kegiatannya secara bersamaan.

"Ada apa Tetsuchi? Apa kau mau maibou?" ujar Atsushi sambil menyodorkan snacknya pada Tetsuya.

"Jangan menyuruhnya untuk ikut menjadi maniak cemilan sepertimu, nanodayo, ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Tolong bantu Tetcuya membaca ini niichan... tadi Lyota-nii dan Daiki-nii tidak bisa membantu Tetcuya,"

Kertas bergambar disodorkan, raut wajah Atsushi masih malas seperti biasa, masih setia mengunyah cemilan sambil mencoba membaca perlahan.

"Twenty two title kiss —"

Belum selesai judul dibaca, kertas dalam gengaman Atsushi direbut paksa Shintarou yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?"

Manik emerald membulat saat mengetahui kertas apa yang dibawa si bungsu.

"Dari mana kau dapat ini, nanodayo? Tidak seharusnya kau membawa gambar seperti ini. Bukannya aku peduli, tapi dari siapa kau mendapatkannya?"

Jengkel tingkat kuadrat, setelah tadi Daiki-nii nya malah ingin meminta kertas temuannya, kini Shintarou-nii nya malah marah-marah padanya, ada apa dengan semua kakaknya hari ini? Dia hanya ingin dibantu mengeja apa yang tertulis di atas kertas itu saja, tapi kenapa reaksi yang diberikan malah jauh diluar ekspetasinya.

Menekan hawa keberadaan supaya makin setipis kapas, Tetsuya berlahan mencabut kertas dari tangan Shintarou dan pergi bergegas dari hadapan dua kakaknya saat mereka lengah, dan saat keduanya menyadari keberadaan baby-blue yang tiba-tiba lenyap tak bersisa, mereka berdua hanya bisa terbengong-bengong dalam keheningan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desah frustasi mungkin akan terdengar seantero lorong di depannya jika saja ada yang menyadari kehadirannya, namun sayang tak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Lorong di depannya akan mengarah pada satu-satunya ruangan favoritnya dan kakak tertua, perpustakaan mini adalah tempat dimana mereka sering menghabiskan waktu, walau hanya saling membaca buku mereka masing-masing, tapi kebersamaan mereka dalam keheningan memberikan kenangan yang mampu memperdalam hubungan keduanya.

Pintu coklat dibuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok si sulung yang khusuk menelusuri tiap kalimat dari buku yang ada dihadapannya, menyadari sosok sang adik yang menjulang di depan pintu, membuat remaja berusia lima belas tahun segera mengabaikan bukunya untuk memberikan setiap perhatiannya pada si baby blue.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

Ragu-ragu, si bungsu melangkah mendekat, dengan raut wajah kuyu, dengan secarik kertas dalam pelukan dekat dada.

"Apa ada yang menganggumu?"

Gelengan sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

Sepasang kaki semakin mendekati sofa tempat Seijuurou berdiam diri. Dari wajah sendu Tetsuya, Seijuurou tentu dengan mudah dapat menerka bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu pada adik kesayangannya itu.

Sebelah tangan Seijuurou mengusap lembut pipi Tetsuya, menonggakkan wajahnya supaya Seijuurou dapat menyaksikan dengan hetecromenya sendiri bagaimana azure kesukaannya itu bersinar redup.

"Ada Apa Tetsuya?" suara yang mengalun semakin lembut, satu kecupan didaratkan pada kening si bungsu, berniat menenangkan.

Satu sentuhan meruntuhkan segalanya, satu kecupan menguapkan kesedihan, setelah rasa putus asa dan frustasi karena empat kakaknya tak dapat membantunya, satu harapan kembali terbit membangkitkan semangat. Sebelah tangan terjulur mengulurkan secarik kertas bergambar, begitu Seijuurou menerima kertasnya, sebuah senyum yang berlahan menjadi seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

Bocah lima tahun diangkat dan dibawa dalam pangkuan, punggung beradu dengan dada sang remaja lima belas tahun.

Lugas dan tegas, Tetsuya menceritakan semua detail yang terjadi mulai dari bus yang menelantarkannya, sampai kejadian yang menimpanya di jalanan juga bagaimana sikap keempat kakaknya saat dia meminta pertolongan.

"Tetcuya hanya ingin dibantu membaca cupaya bica mengembalikan keltas ini, tapi tidak ada yang mau membantu Tetcuya," adunya.

Posisi diubah, si bungsu diangkat lagi dan kini Tetsuya berhadapan langsung dengan di sulung yang masih setia duduk dalam pangkuannya.

"Tulisan dalam kertas ini adalah Bahasa Inggris Tetsuya, jadi wajar kalau Ryota, Daiki tidak bisa membacanya. Sedangkan Atsushi dan Shintarou mungkin tidak mau membuat Tetsuya semakin bingung, karena Tetsuya belum memahaminya,"

Baritone Seijuurou seolah menyirih Tetsuya, penjelasan itu terdengar masuk akal, terdengar menenangkan, dan membuatnya langsung percaya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian?"

Walau sempat bingung, namun Tetsuya tetap saja mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Un.."

"Apa Tetsuya sangat ingin bisa membaca tulisan ini?"

"Un.."

"Kalau begitu akan Sei-nii bantu membaca tapi nanti pada saat Tetsuya sudah seusia seperti Sei-nii."

Bingung... kepala bersurai baby-blue itu ditenglengkan ke kanan.

"Pada saat Tetsuya berusia lima belas tahun, tagihlah janji Sei-nii yang akan membantu Tetsuya membaca tulisan ini, tapi sebelum itu kertas ini akan aku simpan dulu,"

Dan berpikir apapun, hari itu Tetsuya mengikat janjinya pada sang kakak yang akan ditebusnya sepuluh tahun kemudian.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau temukan Tetsuya? Sepertinya sesuatu yang menarik?"

Tetsuya tidak pernah tahu bahwa menelan ludah bisa terasa segetir ini, tak pernah menyangka pula jika baritone sang kakak bisa bagaikan petir yang mengelegar, terasa seram dan mencekam, secarik kertas temuaannya terhempas mencium lantai dengan suksesnya, dan langsung disambar sang kakak bersurai scarlet di depannya.

"Hmm... aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan menagih janjimu hari ini,"

Seingat Tetsuya hari ini sudah mulai masuk musim panas, dan itu artinya cuaca mulai panas, bukannya membuat Tetsuya merasa merinding seperti sekarang. Oh... atau mungkin tatapan dingin kakaknya yang membuatnya membeku?

"Tidak Sei-nii... sekarang aku sudah cukup mengerti apa yang tertulis di sana," pemuda dengan ekspresi datar itu semakin beringsut menjauh dari sang kakak yang semakin mendekat, tungkainya dipaksa mundur berlahan menghindari tatapan penuh intimidasi yang dilayangkan sang kakak.

"Tetsuya... bukanah aku sudah pernah mangatakan bahwa keluarga Akashi tidak pernah membatalkan janjinya? Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang aku ajarkan padamu?"

Semakin jauh Tetsuya menghindar, semakin keras juga usaha Seijuurou untuk mendekat.

"Bukan begitu... aku hanya sudah bisa membaca dan faham Bahasa Inggris, jadi aku sudah tidak perlu niichan untuk membantuku. Aku juga sudah membacanya tadi, jadi niicahan tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membuatku mengerti," alarm tanda bahaya bergaung keras di dalam kepalanya yang ternaungi surai baby blue, tatapan kakaknya syarat akan hal-hal yang tentu tidak menguntungkan baginya.

Dan entah sial atau memang Seijuurou memang berniat memojokkan Tetsuya, yang jelas kini adik kesayangannya itu hanya berjarak satu langkah dengan sofa yang ada di sudut ruangan, dan sayangnya Tetsuya tidak cukup peka untuk menyadari bahwa di belakangnya tengah berdiam sofa panjang nan nyaman, hingga pada satu ayunan langkah terakhir sehingga membuatnya harus rela berserah pada gravitasi yang menghisapnya untuk jatuh di atas permukaan sofa yang lembut.

Bak menemukan tawanan yang telah hilang, seringai Seijuurou makin sangar terlihat, dan si wajah datar terlihat seolah Seijuurou siap melahapnya.

"Jika memang Tetsuya benar-benar sudah mengerti, bagaimana jika aku memberikan sedikit test untukmu?"

Niat hati ingin berteriak tidak, namun dalam tatapan penuh intimidasi itu, yang bisa dilakukan Tetsuya hanya menelan ludah dengan keringat dingin yang semakin membasahi dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama dan untuk tahapan utama, Seijuurou mengecup lembut surai baby-blue yang kini terlihat terbaring lemah dalam kuasanya.

"Pertama, Hair yang berarti longing, kau tahu apa artinya Tetsuya?"

"Jika mencium pada rambut itu artinya keinginan," pada face ini Tetsuya masih cukup lantang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kedua, forehead berarti blessing atau friedship, apa artinya?"

Seijuurou kembali mendaratkan kecupan mautnya pada kening sang adik, yang kini wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Kecupan pada kening berarti mendo'akan atau pertemanan,"

"Ketiga, face artinya adoration, kau tahu apa artinya Tetsuya?"

Wajah Tetsuya menjadi sasaran yang ketiga, senyum bangga tersungging, saat melihat sang adik yang wajahnya makin memerah.

"Wa- wajah mengisyaratkan pemujaan atau penyembahan,"

Keringat dingin makin mengucur deras, jelas sekali kalau kakaknya tidak berniat bergegas menghentikan apa yang sedng mereka nikmati.

Selesai dengan wajah yang memerah, kini Seijuurou merambat naik menuju telinga Tetsuya, sebelum bibir merahnya memberikan kecupan, sebuah tiupan lembut diberikan yang ampuh membuat Tetsuya bergidik. Buru-buru Tetsuya menutupi sebelah telinganya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ear, Tempatation berarti go- godaan."

"Bagus sekali Tetsuya, baiklah kita lanjutkan."

Seluruh tubuhnya otomatis meremang, setiap sentuhan yang diterimanya terasa panas membakar, libido berlahan naik secara perlahan.

Test dilanjutkan, tanpa dikomando lagi kini Tetsuya langsung menjawab setiap sentuhan yang diterimanya dari kecupan nakal sang kakak.

Selesai dengan telinga, Seijuurou kembali meninvasi wajah sang adik, dan kecupanpun mendarat pada batang hidungnya.

"Care atau cherish berarti peduli atau menghangai,"

Merangkak ke samping, kini pipi yang menjadi lahan kecupannya.

"Beloved, kindness, satisfaction adalah kekasih, orang yang dicintai, kebaikan hati, jasa atau kepuasan hati, apa jawabanku benar niichan?"

Kepalanya sudah berkabut, tak peduli lagi dengan akal sehat, persetan juga kalau sang kakak tertua yang kini tengah membuatnya berdebar, yang jelas Tetsuya mulai menikmati permainan sang kakak, mulai menyukai setiap jengkal daerah yang sudah terjajah.

Dan sebagai jawaban untuk sang adik, Seijuurou dengan sengaja melarikan bibirnya pada ujung jari Tetsuya dan mengecupnya dengan perhatian, kedua heterocrome itu menatap takjub semu kemerahan yang menghiasi wajah Tetsuya.

Hanya dijawab diam karena Tetsuya masih terlalu larut akan setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Seijuurou padanya, membuat Seijuurou kembali menarik tangan Tetsuya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada telapak tangan Tetsuya seraya menjilat secara sensual jemari lentik yang dimilikinya.

"Kau mengabaikanku Tetsuya? Kau belum menyelesaikan test yang kuberikan untukmu,"

Tersentak karena tatapan dingin yang heterocrome berikan padanya, mau tidak mau membuat Tetsuya kembali buka suara, walaupun napasnya kini berlahan mulai memburu, karena kabut nafsu semakin membelenggu.

"Preise atau Admiration adalah pujian, kekaguman dan rasa takjub. Sedangkan entreaty adalah permohonan yang sangat mendesak,"

Manik azure itu makin berkabut, dalam kepalanya tak lagi dapat berfikir jernih dan saat sang kakak menjauhkan diri dari tubuhnya yang terbaring lemah, malah yang ada adalah rasa kecewa.

"Kau nampak kecewa Tetsuya? Berniat melanjutkan test dengan cara yang berbeda?"

Tertegun, azure itu memandang heran sang kakak kendati wajahnya masih datar luar biasa.

"Cara yang berbeda?"

"Tunjukan padaku kecupan bagian mana yang melambangkan cinta dan rasa hormat?"

Sejuurou kini duduk tepat di samping Tetsuya yang masih berbaring, dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi Tetsuya untuk bangkit seraya meraih punggung tangan sang kakak dan memberikan kecupan penuh khitmat.

"Bagus... lambang ketamakan, hasrat dan keinginan?"

Sambil memejamkan mata untuk lebih menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan pada Seijuurou, Tetsuya membalik tangan sang kakak dan menciumnya tepat pada bagian pergelangan tangan dekat nadi.

"Keinginan, cinta, dan kasih sayang?"

Merangkak naik, bibir merah Tetsuya kembali mendaratkan kecupannya pada lengan Seijuurou yang masih berbalut kemeja kerja.

"Lambang penguasaan dan mentaati?"

Sebelum melangkah pada sentuhan selanjutnya, manik azure menyempatkan diri menatap heterocrome sang kepala keluarga Akashi, terlihat kabut yang sama seperti dirinya, kabut nafsu yang menyelimuti dua manik beda warna itu.

Dan tanpa perintah tambahan, Tetuya turun dari sofa nyamannya, merendahkan badan untuk memberi sentuhan penuh hasrat pada tulang kering laki-laki yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya itu.

"Pengabdian selaku bawahan?"

Selesai dengan tulang kering, menuju punggung kaki bukanlah perkara yang sulit. dan sebagai imbuhan Tetsuya memberikan kecupan pamungkas pada ujung jari kaki sang kakak.

"Pemujaan, mengagumi dan memuji," imbuhnya sambil bersemu merah. Sedang seringai Seijurou makin melebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya sudah makin tengelam dalam hasrat untuk mengklaim satu sama lain, nafsu sudah membutakan keduanya, test dan janji masa kecil hanya sebagai alasan sematanya, nyatanya keduanya memang berkeinginan untuk saling bersentuhan.

"Selanjutnya apa niichan?"

"Sebutkan saja apa artinya."

"Kau siap untuk selanjutnya Tetsuya?" baritone Seijuurou berbisik rendah di dekat telinga Tetsuya, mengirimkan geletar-geletar yang semakin mengelitik saraf-sarat sensitif miliknya.

Dagu semakin ditarik mendekat, perlahan mempersempit jarak, dan pada detik berikutnya, kedua bibir saling bertemu, satu masih tertutup malu-malu, yang satu menghisap penuh hasrat dan cenderung menuntut, menyerah karena terlalu lama dihisap, bibir merah malu-malu perlahan membuka, menyambut dengan senang hati lidah sang penguasa yang berniat menjajah secara perkasa.

Lidah saling begelut tanpa lelah, saliva mengalir tumbah ruah, bibir yang semula merah merekah kini terlihat semakin basah. Menit berikutnya, Seijuurou melepas tautan bibirnya, memberikan kesempatan si bungsu untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak yang dimampunya.

"Bibir lambang?" tuntutnya tak sabaran.

Baby-blue yang masih terengah-engah hanya mampu menjawab dengan kata yang terdengar lirih cenderung seperti desahan.

"Cin-ta,"

Area yang selanjutnya dicicipi oleh Seijuurou adalah bagian kerongkongan, tak cukup hanya kecupan ringan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kini kecupan itu berubah menjadi kecupan basah, bahkan sebagai bonus satu gigitan kecil yang sukses membuat Tetsuya mengerang.

"Ughhh... Sei-nii."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mendesah? Aku hanya butuh jawabanmu."

Sang korban hanya bisa mendengus kesal, salah siapa juga yang membuatnya mendesah, bukan inginnya juga mendesah selayaknya perempuan.

"Na- nafsu dan gairah."

Berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat, tiba-tiba saja Seijuurou sudah berdiri di belakang sang baby-blue, kemeja biru yang membalut tubuhnya sedikit disibak, berniat lebih mengekspos tengkuk leher mulus di depannya.

Seolah mengalami deja vu, kejadian berulang, tengkuk leher dikecup, dihisap dan imbuhan terakhir digigit sayang.

"Sei-nii... Uh..."

"Lambang apa Tetsuya?"

"Kasih sayang, cinta."

Jemari atraktif Seijuurou kini merambat area depan, satu persatu kancing kemeja Tetsuya dipisahkan, tak sempat mengelak apalagi melayangkan protes kemeja satin itu sudah teronggok seolah tak ternilai di atas lantai.

Punggung polos nan mulus adalah pemandangan yang tersaji di depan kedua manik beda warna Seijuurou, punggung itu terlihat bagai kanvas bersih yang haus akan sapuan warna kuas, dan saat ini Seijuurou hanya memiliki satu kuas yang diyakininya akan membuat Tetsuya semakin keras saat mengerang.

Satu kecpan diberikan pada punggung sebelah kanan, berlanjut pada punggung sebelah kiri, berjalan ke tengah, membuat bibir Tetsuya tak hentinya mengerang dengan tubuh yang memakin meremang.

"Penegasan Sei-nii, pengesahan."

Cukup puas karena sang adik mampu menjawab walau dia terus menyerang secara bertubi-tubi, membuat Seijuurou semakin membuas.

Dalam sekali sentak, kini Tetsuya kembali berhadapan dengan sang kakak, dua nipple merah adalah sasaran selanjutnya, sadar akan arah pandangan sang kakak, membuat Tetsuya sedikit bergidik dan tanpa sadar sedikit menjauh.

"Apa kau sudah berniat menyerah Tetsuya?" tak ada satu orang di dunia ini yang senang diremehkan, begitu juga Tetsuya, mendengar suara sang kakak yang dengan jelas-jelas tengah meremehkannya membuat Tetsuya kembali melangkah mendekati sang kakak.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, nipple sebelah kanan segera diraup dengan buas oleh bibir singa yang tengah lapar.

"Arg... uh..." hanya erangan dan desahan yang bisa Tetsuya lakukan, sambil menahan ngilu juga nikmat yang menyerangnya secara bersamaan, kepala menengadah, nikmat itu rasanya menjalar sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Seijuurou semakin menghisap kuat nipple di depannya, dia berniat akan terus melakukannya sampai mendengar jawaban dari Tetsuya. Sadar jika sang kakak sedang menunggu jawabannya, walaupun degan susah payah dan usaha yang besar untuk mengeluarkan suara selain rintihan, Tetsuya hanya mampu melafalkan satu kata saja sebagai jawaban. "Posesif."

Dari dada kini turun ke perut, perut yang sentitif itu dihujani kecupan dan hisapan yang jauh lebih memabukkan. "Pe- Perubahan."

Selesai dengan perut, kini sang tetangga yang menjadi korban sapuan hangat bibir Seijuurou. Pinggang Tetsuya tak luput dari hisapan, lambang pengendalian itu dilahap habis Seijuurou tanpa ampun, dua tungkai Tetsuya semakin tak mampu untuk menopang berat tubuhnya, isi kepalanya sudah kosong sejak beberapa detik setelah sentuhan pertama kakaknya. Merebahkan diri kembali di atas sofa adalah hal kini tengah dilakukannya, peluh sudah memenuhi sekujur tubuh yang kini berhias ruam merah kecoklatan. Kedua sama-sama tahu tinggal satu bagian dari deretan twenty two title kiss yang kini tengah mereka mainkan. Kecupan pada paha yang berarti penguasaan sangat cocok dijadikan santapan penutup dari segala hidangan yang sama-sama mereka nikmati hari ini.

"Kau siap untuk bagian terakhir Tetsuya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bruuk

Sebuah buku bersampul tebal tak terasa terlepas dari genggaman, pemuda bersurai baby-blue adalah sang pelaku yang menjatuhkan buku berbau bisnis karena tiba-tiba terbuai kantuk dan tenggelam dalam mimpi, buru-buru kedua lengannya mengambil buku yang disinyalir milik sang kakak.

Niat hati membaca buku milik si sulung yang terkenal dengan kesempurnaannya, agar dirinya mampu meraih sang kakak, namun nyatanya belum habis satu lembar dibaca tuntas, nyatanya manik azure itu malah terbuai mimpi.

Menyerah dan berniat untuk kembali ke dalam kamar untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang terintrupsi, mengarahkan sang pemuda untuk mengembalikan buku bercover tebal pada rak yang seharusnya.

Rak tertinggi sebelah kiri adalah tempat buku tersebut bersemanyam, entah bagaimana cara Tetsuya tadi mengambilnya, yang jelas kini Tetsuya merasa kesulitan untuk mengembalikannya, kaki sudah berjinjit sejauh yang dia bisa, lengan sudah dijulurkan sepanjang yang dimampunya, namun tempat yang dituju tak kunjung terjamah, tidak mungkin kalau rak bukunya semakin tumbuh tinggi, atau malah dirinya yang semakin menyusut dan mengecil? Hal-hal tidak ilmiyah seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi pada dunia modern masa kini. Mungkin karena kantuknya yang kelewat parah sehingga Tetsuya tak mampu menyelesaikan tugas seringan itu.

Semakin digapai, rak semakin sulit diraih, dan karena ketidak mampuannya itu sehingga membuat beberapa buku yang berada rak sebelahnya turut berhambut bebas keluar dari rak yang seharusnya.

Terperangah, pemuda bersurai baby-blue itu membeku di tempatnya, seolah hal sebelumnya pernah terjadi, seperti mengulangi kejadian yang pernah dilalui, bagaikan mengalami deja vu. Otak polos Tetsuya dipaksa berputar untuk mengingat hal-hal yang serupa dengan yang kini dialami, dan mimpi yang baru saja mengusik tidurnya adalah kejadian yang sedikit mirip dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Jika sebentar lagi Sei-nii datang dan memergoki aku sedang menemukan secarik kertas, maka aku pasti gila," gumam Tetsuya sambil membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas lantai. Peristiwa yang kini dialami benar-benar sangat mirip dengan mimpi yang baru saja menginvasi tidurnya.

Seolah takdir sedang mengolok-olok putra bungsu keluarga Akashi, jemari lentiknya menemukan kertas yang sama persis dalam mimpinya, azure itu membulat dengan tubuh kaku membeku, dan keadaan semakin diperparah dengan baritone yang berbisik lembut di dekat telinganya.

"Menemukan sesuatu yang menarik Tetsuya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **A/N :**

Hallo minna... masih ingat denganku? Pasti sudah lupa, setelah hampir delapan bulan menghilang dari peradapan , Aoi hadir dengan one shot terbaru. Masih berbau protektif overdosis, tapi berhubung one shot ini cenderng AkaKuro, jadi Aoi publis secara terpisah.

One shot ini bukan tanda kebangkitan dari hiatus Aoi, hanya saja ingin menjajal apakah Aoi masih pantas menyandang predikat author atau tidak, setelah delapan bulan vakum semoga saja gaya tulisan Aoi tidak jauh berubah, karena rasanya cukup sulit kembali menulis setelah lama vacum.

Aoi juga mengucap ribuan terima kasih bagi para reader, follower, silent reader, reviewer juga bagi minna yang menfavoritkan ffn Aoi sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk seluruh dukungan minna, maaf jika Aoi tidak bisa membalas satu persatu, namun yang pasti kalian semua sangat berarti bagi perjalanan Aoi dalam menulis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

Segalanya berjalan sesuai mimpi, baik alur dan jalan ceritanya pun mengcopy sama persis seperti mimpinya.

'Dasar kenyataan yang tidak kreatif,' makinya dalam hati.

"Kau siap untuk bagian terakhir Tetsuya?"

Tubuhnya yang kini sedang topless adalah pemandangan paling mengiurkan bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou, tanda merah kecoklaan yang menghiasi hampir seluruh tubuh atas Tetsuya menjadikannya semakin indah di matanya.

Rasa gugup membuat Tetsuya semakin tidak sanggup menatap heterocrome yang menatapnya penuh minat, karena Tetsuya tahu bagian mana yang akan terjajah selanjutnya, area tersensitif yang akan membuatnya merelakan apapun agar kakaknya mau mengantarkan pada titik kenikmatan tertinggi.

Antara siap tidak siap, bersebrangan antara mau tidak mau, detik demi detik semakin mendekati waktu dimana garmen terakhirnya akan tersibak bebas, berniat menghentikan laju jemari sang kakak, namun nafsu yang kepalang merasuki membuatnya membatalkan niatan.

Kancing celana terlepas, zipper turut terbuka sebelum...

Sayup-sayup terdengar kegaduhan dari arah luar pintu, dan sayup-sayup terdengar beberapa pasang mulut yang tengah berdebat.

"Daikicchi... bisa tidak jangan dorong-dorong aku kan jadi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas –ssu," rengek Ryota, seraya menarik ujung kaos Daiki agar mau berbagi lubang kunci bersamanya.

"Kita sudah berjanji untuk gantian, kau sudah terlalu lama mengintip mereka, baka!" Daiki yang sedari tadi belum kebagian, segera menampik tangan Ryota yang terus menarik ujung kaosnya.

"Ryotachi, Daikichi... dari mengintip dari lubang pintu, lebih jelas mengintip dari celah ventilasi di atas pintu."Atsushi dengan tenang sedikit berjinjit untuk mengapai celah di atas pintu, yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan iri dua adiknya yang tengah berebut spot pengintipan paling sip.

"Dasar bodoh, mana mungkin Ryota dan Daiki bisa mengintip dari sana, yang bisa mengintip dari celah itu hanya kau, karena tinggimu paling mumpuni, nanodayo." Shintarou yang enggan berebut hanya berdiri sambil menyilang dada di dekat pintu sambil mengawasi ketiga adiknya yang tengah bertindak konyol.

Pendengaran Seijuurou cukup peka untuk mendengar ada empat serangga yang sedang mencoba menganggu acaranya bersama Tetsuya, dan dalam otak jeniusnya sudah termuat hukuman-hukuman manis bagi para adik-adik tersayangnya itu.

"Kau tunggu di sini Tetsuya, setelah aku selesai membereskan serangga-serangga di luar itu, kita selesaikan testmu yang tertunda,"

"Hai... Sei-nii," dan bukannya Tetsuya tidak menyadari aura membunuh yang membumbung tinggi menaungi kakaknya, untuk kali ini Tetsuya cukup diam dan berdoa dalam hati semoga keempat kakaknya masih bisa menikmati sarapan esok pagi, karena bagi Tetsuya, Seijuurou tak ubahnya seperti raja neraka jika sudah marah.

 **END**


End file.
